dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
& (fully powered) (Culture Fluid influence) (Demigra's dark magic (Time Breaker dark magic) |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Third Grade }} Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人) is a unique and very rare transformation rather than just a title. The Legendary Super Saiyan forms are a separate evolution from the normal Super Saiyan line. The result is a huge Super Saiyan form with a seemingly endless supply of energy. It is a form spoken of in an ancient Saiyan folklore.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, the main antagonist, Broly, is the Legendary Super Saiyan (as the title suggests), a warrior claimed to be the single strongest being in all of history. This transformation puts Broly in a class of his own. Creation This form was created by ''Dragon Ball'''s animation company Toei Animation, in order to create the idea that there was a single individual Saiyan who possessed a Super Saiyan transformation that was genetically exclusive, and designed by the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga author, Akira Toriyama. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. The Legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears some years later, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, Broly's pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is (although Karoly, Karoly Black, and various Arbitrary Fusion versions of Goku and Broly's use of the form has irises, most likely because of the fusions with Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black, respectively.). The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan transformation. However, unlike the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form, Broly's immense size does not affect his speed, as demonstrated when he effortlessly evades rapid physical hits by a joint effort from Goku and Piccolo, his dodging the first uppercut in a series of attacks by Vegeta when the latter joined the fight, as well as a clothesline maneuver he used on Goku late in the film. His skin also becomes very pale in color. When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state, Broly's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Bio-Broly briefly appears as a Legendary Super Saiyan before he becomes deformed by the Culture Fluid. If the user is female, the form, while still very tall and having a significant amount of muscle mass, it is slightly less robust and has a slightly more feminine appearance, for obvious reasons. Usage and power The Legendary Super Saiyan form is similar to the Super Saiyan Third Grade level, but its speed is "ultra first-class". Users of the Legendary Super Saiyan form seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans. Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. Directly before he transforms, Broly's cheeks quiver and then simply rip apart; the same occurs for his eye sockets and chest. It seems that instead of Broly simply enlarging when he transforms, the Legendary Super Saiyan form bursts forth from his body. Despite this, however, Bio-Broly doesn't seem to undergo this sort of transformation when he became a Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to its genetic exclusivity, the Legendary Super Saiyan carries a unique trait in which it increases the user's power infinitely and exponentially for as long as the transformation is maintained. Unfortunately for the user, maintaining the form usually requires a massive release of a significant amount of energy, if left unchecked, the buildup of energy would destroy the user from the inside out. Keeping the energy might cause Broly severe fatigue as seen before he released his energy in a devastating way and may cause him to revert to his normal or Super Saiyan form and tire him out very quickly. Interestingly, Broly did not suffer from this stigma in his second appearance, hinting that he may have overcome the form's limitations. In this form, Broly's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, far exceeding the combined power of all the Z Fighters at the time they fought him. Since his power level in this form is so massive, Piccolo stated that Broly's Ki can be felt all the way from Kami's lookout. Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought and completely dominated Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Full-Power Super Saiyan (Goku and Gohan) and 2nd Grade Super Saiyan forms (Vegeta and Future Trunks), and Piccolo in his Super Namek state, all at the same time, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Goku at point-blank range failed to inflict any damage to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single punch, and it nearly killed him. In his second appearance, Broly, after transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, goes head to head with Gohan in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms, and easily overpowers him. However, Gohan puts up a much better fight than he did last time, and one of his blows even managed to stun Broly. Broly is only then defeated with the combined help from Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 depicts that Broly could have become a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 if he wasn't blasted into the sun. The multiplier of the user's power level is unknown, but according to V-Jump, Broly's power level in this form during his battle against the Z Fighters on New Planet Vegeta was around the 1,400,000,000 range. Broly also implies, shortly after murdering his father Paragus, that his Legendary Super Saiyan form is more than capable of withstanding the destruction of New Planet Vegeta. Broly's physical and energy attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, he often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower his opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. His energy attacks are all a green shade in color and there are three main types that he uses: a single sphere of energy, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. Broly uses and controls the first version to make it very difficult for his opponent to escape from it, the second version to destroy cities, and third and most powerful version to destroy planets, or to counter his opponents' attacks. In Broly's story in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, when Vegeta sees Broly he mentions the past Legendary Super Saiyans, stating they were unstoppable. During Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power in the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super, a female Legendary Super Saiyan participates as a member of Team Universe 6. Advancement When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state Broly's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. He uses this fully powered enhancement at the end of his battle with Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and throughout his entire appearance as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Broly - The Second Coming. It is unknown if this makes him any stronger than normal, however even fully powered he is still defeated by Goku's Miracle Blow. Higher Levels Due to the Legendary Super Saiyan being a different evolution from the normal Super Saiyan line, it's versions of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms also take on the traits of a Legendary Super Saiyan. Additionally, a Legendary Super Saiyan's Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms appear much different from the usual incarnations of those forms. Supervillain After being affected dark magic that allows a user of this form to shave off life in order to achieve a new level of power, a Saiyan who possess the Legendary Super Saiyan form can utilize it alongside the Supervillain form, granting them an even more powerful form. The user's hair changes from green to white when utilizing Supervillain alongside the form. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, in the Frieza Saga, Vegeta does not state that a Super Saiyan appears every 1000 years, but rather that the last one appeared 1000 years ago (3000 in the English dub and possibly Bardock). It is mentioned, however, in Daizenshuu 6 and by Goku in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. **''Daizenshuu 6'' states that Broly is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. Also, the legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan in Shin Budokai, with Goku saying "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years." However, this form does not exist in the original manga, where the regular Super Saiyan form is the Super Saiyan of legend. *Several characters who take on the Super Saiyan form (or a similar form) have been referred to as a legendary Super Saiyan: **Goku is referred to as the legendary "Super Saiyan" multiple times in the franchise: the stage where he takes on the form of a Super Saiyan for the first time while fighting Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, "Legendary Super Saiyan" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and a trophy for the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z features Goku called "The Legendary Super Saiyan". **In Vegeta's what-if scenario in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where he fights multiple Super Saiyans in a dream, he states that he should be the only one to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. **In Raging Blast 2, when Adult Gohan fights Turles, he refers to the Super Saiyan transformation as legendary, saying "Behold, the legendary Super Saiyan!" **In the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dr. Myuu refers to Goku, Pan, and Trunks as the "legendary Super Saiyans!" upon capturing them. **In Dragon Ball Z Kai, when Vegeta appears to Goku in a vision when the latter is losing his battle to Frieza, Vegeta tells him that Frieza will stop at nothing to destroy Goku, because of "a single over-riding fear", Great Ape Vegeta then continues from that same sentence: "that the legendary Super Saiyan will rise up from the ashes and obliterate him". **In Dragon Ball Super, after transforming into the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegeta mentions that he too (like Goku) can transform into the legendary Super Saiyan form. **In the Adventure Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Supreme Kai informs Goku that in order to undo the warping of time and space caused by Omega Shenron's use of Minus Energy they need to seal the Minus Energy in the Ultimate Dragon Balls, but in order to do that they need the power of a Legendary Saiyan. It is later revealed the power of the Legendary Saiyan is actually the Super Saiyan God form and unrelated to the Legendary Super Saiyan. *In the new trailer for the Universe Survival Saga, a new female saiyan character takes on the form of what appears to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. This officially makes her the first canon female Super Saiyan and makes the transformation the first aspect of the first thirteen movies to make the leap to manga-canon. This most likely has to do with Broly, and by extension, the Legendary Super Saiyan form, being one of the few Movie elements to have been directly designed by franchise creator Akira Toriyama. Gallery References ru:Легендарный Супер Сайян pt-br:Lendário Super Saiyajin ca:Superguerrer Llegendari es:Super Saiyajin Legendario Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations